S L E N D E R : The final pages
by fuelledbycake
Summary: Cady, Dean, Ian and more hunt for Slenderman. Can they find him before the end of summer break? Or will the hunters be the hunted?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

R.

S.

"So class that is how you properly find the X co-ordinate, in this graph." Mr. Dawlin rambled on about graphs and quadratic functions. No-one cared, because there was only one thing on every students mind; Summer Break.

The 6 weeks off school were pure bliss for a slacker student like Cady Lock. Cady wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw but she wasn't the dullest either. She tried hard but she just couldn't understand some things, French especially. "Why do we have to learn the language of a place we are never going to?" On average she said this about 5 times a week.

Dean Gilbert bent forward in his chair and whispered into Cady's ear. "Hey, see me and Ian after class." Cady looked confused but as she looked behind her she saw Dean reclining in his chair, smiling slyly.

As Mr. Dawlin rambled on, a wave of boredom swept across the class. Near the back of the class there was a couple kissing and hugging, there were goth kids reading books of the occult, and there was a group of delinquents texting on their BlackBerrys. Cady had no-one sitting near her today but Dean. Dean was pretending to pay close attention to the board but instead was googling The Legend Of Zelda: Ben on his Iphone. The clock ticked on and as soon as it touched 3:10 the bell rang and the class rushed out.

Cady took time getting her books into her bag; she liked to be last out because that way she did not get carried in the Zerg Rush of teenagers. Eventually the class thinned out and she left the classroom.

Dean walked out of the class smiling, talking to Ian and a few other friends. Cady winced at the sight of one of Ian's friends. His name was George and he had once 'accidentally' nearly killed Cady's cat, he was a weird boy. "Hey so then Jeff gets the knife and-"Dean was cut off by Cady. "Excuse me, Dean, Ian. I heard you want to talk to me." Ian laughed. "Yeah, Harry, George. Could you leave for a bit?" Harry and George looked disappointed to not hear the ending of the story. "Fine..."They grumbled.

As soon as Harry and George left, Ian's face fell deadly serious. "Cady." Ian said. "Y-yes Ian?" Cady answered nervously. "You know , right?" Ian didn't wait for an answer. "Well anyway, over the weekend I read around fifty odd Slenderman stories." Cady looked confused. "Slenderman?" She asked. Dean took over for Ian. "Slenderman is a being of darkness sent from hell. He was said to be a man who ripped out his own face while in hell to spare him the torturous pain. The hellfire however made his face scarred white." Dean spoke slowly and seriously.

"He's shown to have numerous arms and can change his height and also the length of his arms. Also, he captures children and murders them." Ian added. Cady took in all this information; she shook it off as stupid though. Of course there was no such thing as demons or hell.

Cady spoke. "So, why do you want to speak to me about that?" Dean and Ian smiled. "Well you need a place to go for summer vacation." Cady was still confused. Ian grabbed her by the arm. "Here I'll show you." Cady reluctantly followed Ian down the hallway.

Simon Dawlin lifted another bottle of whiskey out of his briefcase. The school was pretty much empty now and he had the IT room all to himself. He took a large gulp and unloosened his tie; his cigarette ash fell in a messy pile next to him. His wife Cecelia had left him for a 20-something foreigner with slick hair and a smooth voice.

Every day was hell for Simon, his class were violent and distracted and his parents disowned him. His children were taken away by child services and his childhood pet was being put down a week from now. He sat back in his chair and began to silently cry.

"Cady! It's this way!" Dean shouted to Cady. Ian had dragged a reluctant Cady down the hallway towards the IT block. "God-damn-it. Why are you girls so heavy?!" Ian said through gritted teeth. Cady's face fell colourless, what an insult to her. Cady rushed down the hallway leaving Ian to fall on his back due to the momentum and force. Dean laughed and pulled on the doorknob to the IT room.

Simon heard the door rattle. He had locked the door but it was an old school with terrible foundations, any student or teacher could burst through at any moment. Simon darted under a desk as the doorknob clicked and turned.

"Yay, the fuckin' door finally opened." Dean mumbled.

Dean walked straight through the door and to the end of the room, it was air conditioned but the air had an icier feel to it and Cady shuddered when she entered the room.

A24, the very room they were in was decorated by Computer rules and How to Send E-Mails. It was like they were year 7's. Ian laughed as he twirled gracefully and plopped into the seat next to Dean.

Cady gave a strange look to Dean, a look of confusion, fear and curiosity. Dean gave back a serious stare. "Sit...Down." He said sternly. Simon, who was observing from under the teachers desk was shocked to see his student speak so forcibly, maybe he should call the police? It was awfully strange for two students to stay behind after school especially on the start of Summer Break.

Ian smiled reassuringly at Cady. "It's okay just sit down and log on for us." Ian said calmly. Cady stood back confused and unnerved. "Wait, why do I have to be the one to log in?" She asked. Ian laughed loudly. "Hahahaha! Oh Cady. You have to log in because I and Dean have been banned! We looked up too much CreepyPasta!" Cady took a minute to process this and logged on, it sounded feasible and it couldn't hurt to do it. It wasn't like she had any incriminating files on there. Cady sat down.

Ian slid the keyboard over to Cady, smiling and winking while he done it. Dean bent down towards Ian and whispered in his ear. "Why are you acting all pally with her? You do know what will happen to her don't you?" Ian cocked his head back. "Look Dean, the stories say we need one with a brave demeanour, the only brave people I know are me and you so unless you volunteer, we are using Cady." Ian spoke in a stern hush.

Cady typed in her username, CadyKitty123, her password, CadyHarmony and logged onto the computer. In an instant Dean had pushed past Ian and opened Mozilla Firefox and typed in the link to a Slenderman CreepyPasta.

Cady sat up straight after falling back and looked at Dean quite angrily. "Dean, what the hell are you doing? I thought you and Ian got banned for looking up CreepyPasta stories?" Ian and Dean were quite taken aback. Dean sighed. "Because Cady, It's Summer Break, the teachers won't be checking the computers." Dean answered. Cady still didn't believe it. "Well what about when we get back? They'll check the computers then!" Dean and Ian's faces fell. "Well let's crack on then!" Ian said heartedly.

Simon repositioned himself under the desk so he could see well. After Cady mentioned going back to school, Ian and Dean had fell silent. It was all getting too suspicious. Simon had half a mind to call the police although he couldn't if he wanted to. His phone bill was cut off and the local authorities would be flooded with calls after all the children being kidnapped was hot news. Simon could see Ian pointing to a picture on the monitor.

"So you see Cady, this is the story of John and his brother. They go in the woods and Slenderman kills them. It seems generic but it's not." Ian was speaking to Cady but he didn't give her a chance to speak. "The shack they describe, the shack they say they met the hermit in. It is the perfect description for this cabin." Ian pulled out a black and white picture of a log cabin. It was true it looked exactly as the story said. The patterns in the wood, the circle door and the inside sounded just like the story.

Cady was once again confused. "That is strange. But what does it have to do with me?" She asked. Ian and Dean smiled coyly. Ian let out a flashing grin. "You need a place to stay this summer and me and Dean need to do some... investigating." Ian tapped the picture with his finger.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes. We are gonna hunt Slenderman."


	2. Chapter 2: New people and Cabins

"H-hunt Slenderman?" Cady didn't believe it, Slenderman wasn't real she knew that. But some part of her wanted to believe he was, some part of her wanted to meet him, to find Slenderman. Ian grinned. "Yes, me, you, Dean, Harry, George and some other believers." Ian's smile met ear to ear, if Cady accepted his offer then they would find him for sure.

Simon, who was still observing under the desk, hadn't the faintest idea who or what Slenderman was. He only used his computer for work and pornography. Simon recognized one of the children as Ian Morecombe; he was a distant child, more into art and music than any subjects.

Ian sat up and kicked away his chair. Simon crawled back as he heard the metallic smack of the chair. Ian looked at Cady. "Look Cady, you need something to do over summer and you have to admit, this IS interesting." Dean's face was the same serious expression as before. Cady needed to accept the offer, if she didn't than the ritual couldn't commence. Ian flashed his smile, his purple lips stretched out far and his sharp teeth gleaming.

"Okay... I'll come." Ian let out a sigh of relief. Dean broke his expression with a small smirk. Cady didn't believe they would find Slenderman, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Ian sat down on a different chair; he put his arm around his blood red hair. "Perfect! The story says they travelled to Lumber Forest on the 3rd of August. Is it okay if we go then?" Ian crossed his legs and bent forward,

"August 3rd is fine; we could leave sooner because I'm free August 2nd too." Ian tightened. "No. It has to be August 3rd! We have to follow this story as good as we can." Cady tipped back in her chair. Ian's sudden change of emotion had surprised Cady and Simon. "O-okay. August 3rd then."

Simon glanced at his watch. 17:15. School had ended two hours ago, technically the children were trespassing but he couldn't tell them off, that would be hypocritical. Suddenly Cady's phone rang #we're just a fucking boyband# Cady ignored the ringing until Ian gave her the okay to answer it. Cady clicked the answer button.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE VERY WORRIED!" Mr. Lock shouted down the phone while Cady's mother waited in the kitchen.

Cady held the phone at arm's length. "I'll be home soon dad, I got a detention sorry!" Cady quickly shut off her phone. "Sorry guys, I have to go." Ian flashed his reassuring smile. "No problem Cady, me and Dean will call for you on the 3rd, be ready to go." Cady nodded and ran out the classroom. "See you in a week!"

Simon held his breath as Cady ran past him. He moved very slowly to position himself; he could now see Ian and Dean clearly. Dean's eyes lowered, Ian turned around and looked at the point Dean was fixated on. Within an instant Dean had thrown across the room a small circular blade that hit the floor next to Simon. Panic struck Simon as Ian walked slowly to him. "Come on out. I promise I won't hurt you." Ian spoke in mock seriousness.

Simon kicked his swivel chair out and raised his hands as he stood up from under the desk. Ian and Dean stared at him. " . Well, let's pretend you didn't hear any of that perhaps?" Simon stared at Dean. "Dean, weapons are not tolerated in this school." Dean smiled. "Schools out for summer remember?" Dean outstretched his hand, he produced a ten pound note out of his pocket. "How about this... you take the money and we never speak of this again?"

Ian Morecombe slammed shut his front door. He ran up the stairs quickly and kicked in his bedroom door. His room was cluttered with energy drink cans and clothes. He collapsed onto his bed and plugged his headphones into his BlackBerry and played Lights Out loudly. Ian grabbed his laptop and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

He opened CreepyPasta and began to research Slenderman stories. The can of monster energy opened with a tsss as Ian sipped at it.

Dean was also home, he was talking to people on a chatroom.

DeanTorn: So, are you guys still coming?

AvengedRyanFold: Sure.

SuperHarioBros: Is it gonna be like Slender Eight Pages?

DeanTorn: Whatever. Take this seriously guys. If we find Slenderman we'll be famous as fuck.

LukeHesky: Yeah, we will be teeming in clunge after this!

DeanTorn: I have to go, be ready to leave on August 3rd, we are going in my dad's SUV.

Dean closed the chatroom. Everyone was okay to go; all he needed to do now was wait.

Cady sat on her bed, her TV was on and she was watching Little Shop Of Horrors. Could they actually find Slenderman. She didn't really want to spend all summer with George and Harry but she'd have to put up with them. Her phone was placed on her desk. Maybe she should phone Ian or Dean.

She reached across from her bed and picked up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and phoned Dean. The phone rang several times... "We cannot connect you as this phone has been deactivated." Cady forgot Dean had a new phone. She went through her contacts again, this time looking for Ian.

After several failed searches she realised she didn't have Ian's phone number. Cady gave a sigh of defeat and threw her phone back onto the desk.

SEVEN DAYS LATER -

It was August 3rd and Cady was waiting outside her house. Mr and Mrs Lock had to be carefully convinced and believed that Cady was going to the beach with some of her friends. Cady's sister, Tippi, stood by the door watching Cady go off. "You are lucky you know. I have to stay home all summer." Tippi said in an annoyed voice. "Tippi, it's because you tried to burn a teacher... and then the classroom." Tippi began to laugh. "Well you shouldn't have given me that lighter, you know what I'm like with fire."

Cady watched nervously as Tippi flicked on and off her lighter. Tippi grabbed a small handful of ants and lowered the lighter. "Don't." Cady spoke loudly. Tippi dropped the ants and lighter and gave a nervous smile.

Ian rolled up to Cady's street in a silver range rover. The wheels trundled onto the sidewalk. Ian poked his head out the window. "Sup Cady?" Ian spoke so cheerfully that Cady couldn't help but smile.

Tippi looked at Ian in amazement. She was captivated by his red hair. "H-hey Ian..." Ian smiled. "Hey Tippi! Is it okay if we borrow Cady for a summer or too?" Tippi laughed at the corny joke. "Hahaha, yeah sure!" Cady gave Tippi a hug goodbye and climbed into the back of the range rover.

Ian winked at Tippi as he drove off. Cady was in the back with a boy playing on a gameboy advance. The boy flicked his hair out of his eyes and resumed gaming. "Hey, I'm Cady." Cady looked at the boy. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! C'MON PIKACHU!" The boy's sudden outburst shocked everyone. The boy looked at Cady. "Sorry. Hi, I'm Jonas." Cady laughed. "Its okay, my sister really likes video games so I'm used to it."

Ian drove around the town for a while Dean looked at his phone. "Okay... take the next right and we'll see Ryan." Ian nodded and smiled. The car zoomed past a tailors shop. Cady caught a glimpse of a suit and began to think of Slenderman. Ian cocked his head back. "What's up Cady? Thinking of old Slendy?" Ian laughed. Cady nodded and stared out the window.

Dean got up to Ian's ear. "You are acting too cheerful. Take this seriously." Dean whispered with spite. "No, you act happier. If Cady suspects anything then we are done for." Dean pulled away and gave a small smile as a way of saying 'fine I'll do what you want'. Ian smiled again and stopped the car.

Out on the street stood a young boy. He had dark black hair that went completely over one eye and he was listening to My Chemical Romance with earphones in. Cady was surprised when she saw the boy, she had seen emo people before but this boy had an aura of depression surrounding him.

The boy clambered into the back, sitting on the left of Jonas. Ian started the car again and began to spoke. "Cady this is Ryan. He's coming as well." Ryan gave a small smile to Cady. Ryan pulled a bar of chocolate out of his pocket and wrapped his black lips around it.

The trip to Lumber Forest was long and arduous. After passing several villages and nature parks, Cady and Ryan became fed up of travelling. Harry had fallen asleep as he grew tired of fighting a Miltank trainer. As he put it 'the game is perfect except the overuse of the move Rollout' Cady pretended she knew what he was talking about.

Dean kept the same expression the whole trip. He focused on his laptop reading more and more Slenderman CreepyPasta stories. Occasionally Ian would look over at the laptop and read a snippet of a story, this would prompt Cady and Ryan to freak as a car nearly hits them but Ian always managed to swerve out of the way in time.

"You really are quite exceptional at driving, Ian." Cady said. "This isn't the first time I've driven before. It's just like a go kart really but with less sensitive turning." Cady and Ian talked in long conversations about bands and literature, whereas when it came to speaking to Ryan she had to force small talk. Ryan didn't care about anyone, his heart had been broken and the only reason he wanted to find Slenderman was because he might just die in the process.

After a long 6-hour drive, they had finally found Lumber Woods. Ian parked the car in a place he said he would remember and they walked for an hour to find the cabin. "Look, it wasn't MY fault a deer jumped into the car." "It didn't JUMP in front of the car; you swerved because you thought it was fun." "Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to beat a gym leader here!" Jonas didn't take notice to the surroundings, he was focused on his gameboy.

On the back of Jonas' handheld was a small contraption, it glowed light blue and gently hummed. "Er, Jonas. What is that?" Ryan spoke for the first time all day. "Huh? Oh that. That's a device I knocked up in year 6. It charges any device without needing batteries and a plug. I gave one to Ian for the laptop and I also brought this..." Jonas pulled off his messenger bag and rustled through comic books and Doritos, he pulled out a computer chip with wires reaching out at the side.

"Hey look! It looks like Tech Hentai!" Ian joked. "Ha ha, very funny Ian but you'll want one of these too. It sets out a signal to find the nearest internet connection and hacks it to any laptop or computer. We can stay in touch with society with one of these babies." Ian's eyes widened when Jonas said this. "Hey pass it here!" Ian swiped the chip out of Jonas' hands.

Ian manipulated the computer chip in his hands. It could be useful for researching Slenderman but if the rest managed to contact people than it could spell trouble.

"How many of these do you have?" Ian asked. "Just the one, I have more at home though." Jonas was completely oblivious to the fear in Ian's voice. Dean grabbed the computer chip. "I'll put it on the laptop, it'd be selfish to put it on your phone or something, plus this way we can research Slenderman." Dean spoke with no emotion in his voice. Cady was suspicious, he was so happy last week, that was until they mentioned Slenderman. Ian however was cheerful and laughing to the brim.

Eventually after walking for another two hours, they had managed to find the cabin. Ian rummaged in his pockets and drew out a large key. He turned the key in the lock, right then left and right again, just like in the fanfiction. As the wooden door opened slowly and as the four of them entered they were welcomed by a group of people.

"Hey!" Ian welcomed everyone with a smile. Cady was introduced to everyone. Harry and George were there arm wrestling. There was a girl wearing pink top and white pants called Hayley she had come with her football fanatic boyfriend Luke. Kamen was a blonde haired boy wearing a blue and black striped shirt. Jamie, Danny and Matt were three brothers who had decided to come along for fun, Karin, Trudy, Shannon and Lisa had came along because they had nothing to do and Naomi had came because she had a crush on Ian.

Matt had his arms around Lisa and kissed her. "Matt, Jamie and Danny rode here on motorbikes and the rest took cabs then walked." Lisa said. "Yeah, the bikes ran out of fuel though so we are kind of fucked." Matt spoke. "I still think motorbikes are incredibly hot." Lisa said in a sultry voice. Everyone fell under the realization that Lisa must think that Jamie and Danny are hot too. Lisa blushed. "S-sorry." "Okay... everyone, converse!" Ian broke the awkward silence.

Kamen approached Cady. "Hey! You're Cady Lock right? My brother Liam is in your sister's class, he quite fancies her. I can see where it comes from. You are quite good looking yourself." Cady blushed. Kamen was outright with his feelings; he said what he wanted and didn't think of consequences. Matt and Danny were arguing about Death Note and Ryan sat in the corner with Lisa.

Ian grabbed a chair and climbed on top of it. "HEY! Listen guys. It's all nice to go a bit wild and all but remember that Slenderman could get any one of us at any given time! We have to be careful and-" "BEER!" Jamie ran around the room handing beer to everyone out of several 6-packs he brought to the cabin. Ian laughed and jumped off the chair. "And have fun."

Within half an hour the room was a bustle of drunkenness and music. #Punch your lights out hit the pavement, that's what I call entertainment! # Jamie and Lisa were kissing and Naomi searched for Ian. Kamen stumbled across the room. He made his way upstairs and saw 7 doors.

He opened the second door he could see. Luke was topless holding Hayley's bra covered breasts. "Hey! Get the fuck out dude!" Kamen slammed the door shut, shuddered and opened a different door. Dean was inside on CreepyPasta. "Hey, Dean?" Dean swivelled around on his chair. "What?!" Dean was obviously annoyed. He wasn't used to slow internet and needed to find more about Slenderman. "Come downstairs man, I'm looking for Cady and need help." "Oh, she and Ian went down to the lake."

Kamen's face fell. "Oh... are they like together or something." Dean laughed. "Ha! Them, together? As if!" Dean turned around and pointed to the door.

Naomi pushed her way through Shannon and Trudy. She looked for Ian desperately. Naomi fell on her back as Kamen rushed through the room. She fell hardly, Kamen ran back. "Fuck, sorry! I'm going to the lake to find Cady so I'm kind of rushing-" "Wait. Can I come?" "Why?" "I'm looking for Ian." "Yeah, he's there too, come on."

The crickets chirped and the air grew silent. Cady sat cross legged on the grass with Ian sitting next to her. Ian smiled. "I hope I'm not giving the wrong impression or anything, I only think of you as a friend Cady." Cady laughed. "Haha, Its okay. I think of you as a friend too." Ian's eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Cady, do you ever think of dying?"Cady was shocked at the change of topic.

"To be honest. Yes, I do. I'd gladly die for a good cause, but I don't think I'd kill myself." Ian gave a sly smile. "So would you die for a God?" "I didn't know you were religious, Ian. Maybe, if it was for the greater good then yes." Ian felt like laughing in triumph but he contained it. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Cady."

Kamen and Naomi ran to the lake, in the darkness Kamen couldn't see a protruding rock and fell on his face next to Ian. "Hey Kamen." Ian smiled. Naomi saw Ian and began to blush, her chest tightened and she ran back to the cabin.

Matt, Jamie and Lisa explored around the cabin. "What if we DO find Slenderman?" Jamie inquired. "We sacrifice Danny, simple as." Jamie laughed at the thought of Danny meeting Slenderman.

Lisa stuck close to Jamie. "I loooove you." She said drunkenly. Jamie kissed her forehead. "You too, baby." "I-I want you to marry me." Matt smirked. "Do as the woman says." Jamie raised his fist in mock threat. George and Harry saw Matt turn a corner in the basement.

"Come on dude; get the sock get the sock!" George pulled off his white sock and put it over his head. "MMPH MFFF MPHHH." "You look stunning." Harry positioned George in front of a long hallway. "Okay, when they come round the corner, jump out! Go get them Slendy."

"And that is why yaoi about Mello is terrible and unholy." Matt finished his lecture. "Yeah whatever man..." George jumped out in front of Matt, with his white sock he looked like Slenderman. Matt punched George square in the nose prompting blood to seep out.

"OH FUCK!"George pulled the sock off his head. "Not funny, you fucking prick!" Matt shouted.

Everyone heard commotion downstairs and hurried into the basement. George and Matt were locked in a brawl. Some people chanted for them to keep fighting, Ian pushed his way through. "STOP IT!" He shouted. Everyone fell silent. "What the FUCK is going on?! George! You of all people know not to impersonate Slenderman! I won't be surprised if you die first!" George's face fell. "I'm sorry Matt, sorry Ian."

Matt was taken upstairs. He managed to break his hand and George had two black eyes and a broken nose. Ian tended to Matt's wounds as Trudy and Shannon fussed over him. "Looks like someone's popular." Harry said to Jamie. "Haha yeah. Wait have you seen Danny?"

Danny knelt against a tree staring at his phone. He was looking back at past conversations with his ex, Sarah and smiling. The Attacker walked up behind him. In his hand The Attacker held a small computer chip with wires sticking out of it. The Attacker raised the chip next to Danny's hand, the left arm was unused and the veins gleamed in the night.

The sharpened edge of the chip slit across the wrist, slicing a main artery.

"Ow, what the fuck-"In an instant The Attacker slammed Danny's head against a thick tree trunk, Danny was unconscious surely. While Danny was knocked out, The Attacker took a chance and sliced all around his body; he hung the body from the top of a tree and impaled a sketchy drawing on a branch.

The next morning Ian had went with a search party of Cady, Kamen, Trudy and Luke to look for Danny.

"So I was like porking it to Hayley and-" Luke droned on about last night. "Look, Luke. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. You had sex, well done... manwhore." Kamen burst. "Who you calling a manwhore Ken?" "Oh a Barbie joke? Well bad luck, Ken has brown hair, not blonde." Kamen and Luke argued for a while.

Cady walked behind Ian. She felt something dripping on her head, it wasn't raining and it was a sunny morning. She felt her hair and looked up. What Cady felt next could only be described as pure terror. As she gazed upwards she saw blood drip down from a tree. She let out a shriek of horror.

Ian turned around. "Wh-what happened?" Cady pointed to the treetop where Danny's body was impaled.

Luke climbed the tree quickly and threw down Danny's body and a piece of yellow paper. The paper had a drawing of a stickman and HELP written on it sketchily, it looked like the person who drew it was in panic and had to hurry. "Shit, how are we going to tell Matt and Jamie?"

Luke carried the body back to the cabin, Kamen and Trudy had fallen silent. Matt cried softly on Shannon's shoulder and Jamie stared in awe. Dean walked down from upstairs. His serious expression didn't change; it was like he didn't notice there was a dead body in the room.

Dean stared at the body. "Danny's death is a warning, we have to be careful. Don't stray from each other. We need to stay together and stay safe. If Slenderman wants a fight then he'll get one. We just need to stay strong and not fear death. I know we can do it. If you don't have it in you to go through with this, if you want to back out, then I shouldn't have chosen you. I believe that we can beat Slenderman if we try. Work with me and I'll work with you."

As people clapped at Dean's speech only Ian and Cady noticed a small bloody wire protruding out of Dean's pocket.


End file.
